


All in Drunken fun!

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [7]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren have a sexy sing off. After that they go to a club where Chris gets hit on and Darren dances with a girl Chris isn't too fond of. Bar fights and a Darren drunk kiss on Chris lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Drunken fun!

Seven p.m. came around with a knock on the door. Chris still needed to get a shirt on, but he didn’t want to keep Lauren waiting outside the door. After all, she is not known to be patient, therefore Chris walks out of the shower, puts on jeans and walks out with wet hair. He still has droplets running across his chest and along his back.

~Maybe she can tell me which shirt to wear. ~

Chris opens the door to find a taller, dressed up version of Lauren and a very dapper looking Darren Criss with a tight gray V-neck with black sleeves and neck lining and well-fitted denim jean. He freaks out knowing that he is exposed in front of Darren. Lauren he could take, but Darren not so much. Especially not when he is looking like a brown haired Ryan Gosling.

“Damn Chris, look at that bod!” Lauren eyes Chris from head to toe going for a hug, but Darren just stands behind her and gives him a nod. Chris invited them in.

“Umm thanks. Sorry I need a shirt.” Chris swallows down hard, as Darren gives him a gentle smile, and Chris could swear he saw his eyes sparkle. They both walk into the living room when Chris says: “Sorry it’s kind of dirty.”

“Are you kidding I don’t see a spec of dirt on anything.” Lauren cuts him off as Darren and her sit down.

“Well I’m going to go get a shirt and do my hair so we can get going.” Chris replies, and he walks towards his room to get a shirt.

“Are you kidding? It’s too early, stay topless. Everyone is coming over.” She yells after him.

“What? I thought we were going to a club or something.” He shouts from his room.

“We are, but first we like to do a mini party at home to prepare.” Chris comes out with a simple black shirt on.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I could have bought snakes and stuff.” He says with a smirk.

“Don’t worry Hun, the guys will be here with everything we need.”

“Okay well do you guys want anything to drink? Coke, tea, water, anything?” Chris asks, while walking to the kitchen.

“No, thanks sweetie.”

“Darren would you like something?” Darren turns to face him.

“Sorry what?” Darren replies slightly embarrassed.

“Anything to drink?” Lauren fills him in.

“Um no I’ll just wait for the beer to get here. Thanks though.” Darren says and turns back to look at the blank TV screen.

~What’s up with him? He’s acting weird. ~

Chris goes back to the couch and sits next to Lauren. Things are quiet for a while, when Chris finally breaks the silence “I’m not good at this. I’ve never had people over before. Unless you count play dates and family reunions which even then I’d grab pieces of paper and told them to write a story or draw stuff.” Both Darren and Lauren laughs and turns to look at him, and Darren stands up and walks towards the shelf with books, movies, record, and Cd’s. He picks up an album case that has a lined paper with hand written words. Chris follows Darren with his eyes curious of what he is doing. It’s not like he knows Chris’ place. As Darren moves to put it in the DVD player Chris goes to help him out because it was somewhat complicated. “Oh here,” Chris moves down to where Darren is kneeling. Chris spins the dial on his surround sound so they can hear. “Send me on my way” by Rusted Roots starts playing and Darren starts singing and dancing. Chris is laughing uncontrollable and Lauren chimes in, joining Darren in his little performance. The sight makes Chris drop to the floor laughing. Darren extends a hand to Chris who gratefully takes it. Before Chris knows it, Darren lifts him up and starts making him dance. “Ha-ha, no stop ha-ha!” Chris is blushing a bit, but Darren doesn’t stop. 

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere.” Lauren keeps Chris from going back to the couch. “Consolation Prize” by Phoenix starts playing, so Darren grabs him again, and yet again he doesn’t let go. Chris gives in and starts dancing goofily with them. A couple of songs later his doorbell rings, he turns his head to the door and is about to start walking when Darren pulls him in so he doesn’t leave, causing Chris to laugh again. 

“I need to get that.” Chris tells him.

“LAUREN!” Darren shouts over the music, and she makes her way to the door and yells:

“ON IT!” Darren and Chris continue dancing as Lauren opens the door, and everyone enters with a bunch of food and drinks.

“Oh yhea this is a good start.” Joey says, excitedly handing Darren a beer and joining them on the so called “dance floor”. Once the song ends almost every Starkid is in his living room dancing. “Shelter” by The Xx.

“Boo.” Joe scoffs. “Put some happy music on; not sad love songs.” Chris looks up looking if anyone is going or if he should. “Change it.” Joe demands. Darren moves to change the song when “Sweet Pea” by Amos Lee starts playing. Darren is about to change it when Chris yells out: 

“No, that’s my song.” Chris glares at Darren, who still changes the music giving him a glare back. Every one stays silent for a moment. Then they take it as if Darren is challenging Chris so they fill the room with Ou’s and are you going to take that Chris? “Crystalized” by The Xx starts. Chris suddenly loses his mind and as soon as the guy starts singing so does Chris. “You've applied the pressure, to have me crystallized. And you've got the faith, that I could bring paradise.” He walks with his bitch face on toward Darren but as the other person starts to sing so does Darren. And just like that a battle began.

“I'll forgive and forget, before I'm paralyzed. Do I have to keep up the pace, to keep you satisfied?” Darren is walking circles around Chris as he sings, challenging him with a rise of his eyebrow. Everyone else sits down in amazement, as if was it a cowboy duel. 

~Well if it’s a sing off is what you want it’s a contest you’ll get. ~ It’s Chris’ turn to sing. “Things have gotten closer to the sun” he stops Darren by putting his hand flat on his chest. “and I've done things in small doses.” They are now shoulder to shoulder Chris turns his head facing Darren, and Darren does the same, sending him very flirty eyes. “So don't think that I'm pushing you away.” He continues, actually pushing Darren away; he then walks backward to be in front of his face. They both sing “When you're the one that I've kept closest ahh ahh ahh ahh.” Darren meets Chris head on. This has now turned into a sexy-off and Chris is all for it. Even though all this is turning Chris on and exciting him, it is nothing that he can’t control. He had never put himself out there like this. And the way Darren is looking at him like he wants to tear Chris cloths off is most definitely mutual feeling. Darren starts again:

“You don't move slow” he puts his hand on Chris waist laying it a bit lower then Chris expected “taking steps in my directions” Darren pulls him so fast that it makes Chris stumble a bit, and to stop himself from falling Chris lays a hand on Darren’s shoulder. “The sound resounds, echo” Darren lays a hand on Chris’ face a slowly moves it down slowly “does it lesson your affection? Nooooooo.” He winks at Chris, who forces himself out of Darren’s arm. Even though he kind of wants to stay, he wants to beat Darren at this sexy off even more, and he takes a step back, then thinks to himself:

~If I’m going to win I need to pull out all the stops. ~ So Chris leans close to Darren’s ear putting one hand of Darren’s face and the other hand on his waist. “You say I'm foolish for pushing this aside” Chris moves right hand up pushing Darren’s shirt up with it. Chris is touching skin. He freaks out for a second then stops the thoughts because whatever is happening right now feels so right to him. “But burn down our home” he keeps moving his hand up Darren’s body. When he can’t pull Darren shirt any higher it falls back down. Chris puts that hand in the middle of Darren chest “I won't leave alive” Chris nuzzles Darren’s neck and then walks away, but Darren stops him by grabbing his wrist. Chris stays facing the door pretending that he didn’t care when in reality he loved the force of Darren’s grasp. 

“Glaciers have melted to the sea I wish the tide would take me over,” Darren sings, stepping in closer. Chris feels Darren’s hot breath on his neck, and his eyes shut close as he takes a breath in to relax himself. Darren turns him so Chris can look at him. Darren’s eyes look bright with hints of gold shining through. They look lustful. There is still a range of space between them. “I've been down on my knees” Darren sings as he kneels down.

~Oh my god! I’m going down with this. This is so hot. I can’t breathe. ~ Chris no longer has any control over anything. His hormones are running the show now and hopefully they won’t get him into trouble. Chris looks down at Darren with the same lust he is seeing in the hazel eyes in front of him. Darren is looking up at him as if he is about to unbuckle Chris’ jean, but he just grabs for the back of his knees. It’s time for them to sing together but Chris’ sound very out of air. “And you just keep on getting closer ahh ahh ahh” Darren finally finishes his line still holding on to the back of Chris’ knees.

~This was a bad idea. ~

Chris thinks just as Darren pulls him down and they sing more ahh ahh ahh. Then Darren forcefully lays Chris down, Climbs on him, and pinning him down, all while he continues singing: “Glaciers have melted to the sea.”

~Is he flirting with me? God Darren is strong. ~

While Chris sings “Things have gotten closer to the sun.” he turns a bit redder with this boy on top of him, still managing to keep singing. Chris swallows hard.

“I wish the tide would take me over (And I've done things in small doses)” Darren sings, while he doesn’t once break eye contact.

“I've been down onto my knees (So don't think that I'm pushing you away)” Darren lets go of Chris’ hand, but it still on top hovering over him.

“And you just keep on getting closer (When you're the one that I've kept closest)” 

~Pull out all the stop signs Chris. ~ Chris put both hands around Darren pushing hard so Darren falls to his elbows. “Go slow” Chris whisper the line. Chris was no longer singing the song; it was as if was tell Darren something else. 

“Go slow” Darren falls more than expected grabs Chris’ unfixed hair.

“Go slow” Chris moves into the touch moving his own hand lower on Darren’s body. Darren does a body roll down on Chris;

“Go slow” Dropping down as if to kiss Chris, resulting in Chris pushing up a bit against the boy on top of him.

~Shit what are you doing? No. Chris, don’t kiss him this is just a flirty challenge. Darren doesn’t actually want to kiss you. He obviously does this for fun. ~

“Go slow” Chris say the final word. Darren stops moving. Chris ducks down and crawl away from Darren. They both stay on the floor. Chris is slightly panting and so is Darren, but no one moves or says anything they just sit and watch them. “Dani California” by The Red Hot Chili Peppers starts playing and Lauren and Joey breaks the silence among the people in room at the same time:

“Well I need a cold shower now Ha-ha.” Darren and Chris look at the group. They look like they are lost or like they thought they were a lone, which Chris actually did during their performance. Darren turns to face Chris, he stands up and offers Chris a hand, but Chris gives him a small smile and lifts himself up.

“I’m gonna go do my hair.” Chris comments and point to the bathroom.

“Right do your hair?” Brain suggests something else. Chris turns and gives him a look of death, causing Brain to laugh. Darren heads over to get another beer and people start to stand up and dance again. Chris locks the door shut and rests against it.

~What where you doing out there? That was not you. Yhea you said you were going to change, but wow. Was that the right thing to do? What was Darren thinking going along with it? Does he do this with other people? I barely know him. I think he enjoyed it though. He looked so good and his touch on my skin felt amazing! God, and the feeling of his warm skin on my hand. Chris get a hold of yourself he probably doesn’t even care as much as you do. Why do you even care? What’s he doing to my mind? Stop thinking about him. He’s out there though. Oh god, please help me. ~

Chris starts working on his hair. Everyone sounds as if they are having fun. There’s laughing and chanting; he is so glad they made-up. They really are great people. They all knew every lyric to every song that disk Darren found in his shelve. Damn Darren really did know how to get a party started. About twenty minutes later, Chris adds the finishing touches on his hair when he hears a knock. It’s Darren, and he seems drunk. Slumped on the door, Darren murmurs some words Chris couldn’t quite make out. “Darren I can’t understand you.” Chris says, speaking slowly so Darren can understand.

“You… you were…you was” he pauses, “just so” he pauses again, “aaaaaggggghhhhhh” he screams shaking the beer in his hand.

“Are you ok?”

“You’re so amazing…with your blue eyes. I’m drowning. Do you have a boat?” Darren puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at Chris completely serious.

“Uhm no. No I don’t.”

“You must be a mermaid then.”

“Ha-ha! Only on Friday though.” Chris tries to be serious but can’t, yet Darren is convinced. Chris walks him out. 

“You’re so hot …and you hair is so…. perfect like all the time.” Darren says once they are in the living room.

“Looks like someone is already drunk,” Jaime says trying to take Darren off of Chris.

“No, I don’t need your help. I’m not drunk.” Darren starts giggling. “Well not completely. Let’s go clubbing bitches!!!” To Chris’ surprise, they all roar in agreement. Some of them like Lauren, Joey, and Brain seem drunk already.

“I think I should drive.” Chris says, worried that they might crash and die, and Darren looks at him and smiles. He mouths something, but Chris doesn’t understand what he is trying to say. Darren walks outside with the others, and Chris quickly grabs his keys.

“Thanks for been the other safe driver Chris. If you would have not offered Brain would have, and he seems to already have had enough drinks.” Jaime states. Chris nods and they walk outside.

“I shot gun Chris!” Darren yells for everyone to hear.

“No, Chris is mine.” Lauren yells back, and she runs and shoves herself in the passenger seat in Chris’ car. Darren turns to Chris.

“How could you let her?” Darren slurs. Chris gives him a shrugs.

“You can take it when we come back okay?” Darren smiles and gets in the back a long with Joe and Meredith.

“Just follow me.” Jaime says from her car.

“Okay.” Chris answers. The drive is a bit long, but nothing too bad. Meanwhile, Lauren and Darren took turns tell Chris how amazing he was at singing and acting. Joe would sometimes join, but a lot of the time he was just laughing along with Meredith and Chris. As soon as they get there, Darren gets out of the car first. Apparently the bouncer knew him and let them all in, and no one even asked Chris for an I.D.

“I’ll go get drinks.” Meredith howls out very excitedly.

“I’ll come with.” Jaime offers, and the rest of the group sits down at a table. “Distriba” starts playing.

“That’s my song. Let’s go dance.” Lauren shouts getting out of her seat. Everyone gets up except for Chris. “Come on Hun. Dance with me.”

“I don’t like this song. Next one; promise.”

“Promise.” Lauren repeats and goes to dance, and Meredith and Jaime return with the drinks.

“I got you a coke they really don’t have anything without alcohol.” Jaime informs Chris.

“That’s fine.” Chris calls out as he tries to be louder than the music. Another song starts and Meredith and Jaime go to dance, leaving Chris behind. He grabs his drink and sips from the straw. More songs pass and a man walks up to Chris eyeing him up and down. 

“Hey baby, Can I buy you a drink?” the man says acting all sly.

“I don’t drink sorry.” Chris responds nervously.

“Aw come on baby just one drink.” He insists.

“No. I don’t even know your name.”

“Steven. At least dance with me.” Chris didn’t know what to do. Steven didn’t seem like he was going to leave without something. Steven wasn’t bad looking, but he was about in his late thirties, thirty- five at least. “Just one dance, I don’t bite.” Chris finally agrees, but only if it’s close to an exit he insists, half joking, half serious. He keeps a good distance away just in case he needs to run away. The guy seems to respect it, and they dance through two songs until Steven says he will go get a drink. Chris goes back to find Lauren, who is winking intensely at him, and a girl who hadn’t come with them, yet her face seems familiar.

“He’s hot.” Lauren yells. The drink must have given her poor judgment.

“He’s nice.” Chris adds.

“You gonna take him home?” She winks again.

“Oh god no. I don’t even know him.”

“Yhea you could do better. In fact, the two guys over there are eyeing us.” Chris turns to where Lauren is waving. The guys wave back so Chris waves too. Darren come grabs the girl and runs to the dance floor. He wasn’t going to say that the girl wasn’t pretty because she was, however, something about her bugged him. The two guys are now walking towards him and Lauren. “Act nice.” Lauren whispers. These guys are completely gorgeous. Guy one tall, with silky wavy brown hair, and dressed in a tight button down with black jeans. The other, tall with brown curly hair, a bit of a facial hair, he was muscular but not to muscular, and was wearing a short sleeved button down with tight denim jeans. They both finally arrive to where Chris and Lauren are sitting.

“Hello gorgeous. I’m Eric.” Guy one tells Lauren.

“Lauren.” She responds with a sexy look that says come sit next to me.

“I’m Jace.” Guy two says to Chris.

“Chris.” He smiles. Soon Lauren leaves with Eric to dance.

“You’re really hot, you know that.” Jace compliments Chris.

“Ha Thanks.” Chris replies, slightly blushing from the straight forward compliment, he just hopes it cannot be seen through the dimmed lights.

“Not much of a talker, huh?”

“Sorry I don’t really do this. This is my first time at a club.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“I’m twenty-two. Not that far apart.” Jace elbows Chris.

“Ha-ha I guess so.” Jace has obviously been drinking but he isn’t drunk. Chris likes him; he is cute.

“So, how about a dance?”

“Uh, why not?” They go to the dance floor and Chris’ eyes fall upon a grinding couple; Darren and that Girl from before. That is when it hit him; it’s the same girl that he kissed or whatever on the first day of school.

“You okay? you froze,”

“Yhea sorry I just… didn’t know where to go.” Jace, walking in front of Chris, grabs his hand leading him. Him and Jace then start dancing. Chris can still see Darren, all sweaty and seeming really into it. “Naughty Girl” by Beyoncé is playing and they seem to be dry-humping like nobody was there. Chris was sure that they were about to have sex on the dance floor. Chris felt hurt maybe even a bit used. They weren’t dating or anything but that sing-off/sexy-off felt like Darren maybe could have feelings for Chris. Darren catches Chris looking at them, the girl still clueless, and Chris waves because he doesn’t know what else to do. Darren raises a hand in respond and smiles at him.

~I’m so stupid. How could I even think that? You are an idiot. I told you he didn’t care. ~ Jace grabs Chris by the chin and moves his face up while making a silly face. Chris smiles.

“I’m not that bad of a dancer come on.”

“Ha-ha no you’re a great dancer.”

“Good.” Out of the corner of his eye he can see Darren look at Jace and him. Jace pulls Chris in closer; his hand is on Chris’ lower back, and then Darren’s expression seems to change into a jealous type look.

~Maybe he does care and if so why? He has a girlfriend. Darren is playing games, Chris. Don’t let him play with your emotions. ~ Chris lets Jace pull him in even closer. This time Chris doesn’t look to see if Darren is still looking; he just plays the game that Darren started. Another Beyoncé song plays, and when Chris looks up they are closer than what he remember being to Darren. Jace turns Chris so his back is on Jace’s body and starts rocking them back and forth, Jace’s leg in between Chris’. He’s grinding on Chris, which is uncomfortable for Chris because this is the first time he has danced like this with someone, and he didn’t like it. Jace grabs Chris waist pulling him closer. Darren and his girlfriend were dry-humping again, her arm around Darren’s neck. His face is down on her neck and from where he is standing it looks like his kissing it. Chris can’t take it anymore.

“I’ma go to the bathroom okay.” Chris scream over the music.

“Promise you’ll come back.” Jace answers sadly.

“Promise.” Chris makes a run to the nearest exist. He storms out the door. “Shit I can’t even leave I drove people here. Fuck.” Chris runs his hands through his damp hair. He takes a breath. “Fuck.” Chris sits on the ground and sits there for a while before a bouncer comes out.

“You okay kid?”

“Yhea just need some air. It’s really hot in there.”

“K man.” The guy walks away and Jace comes and takes place next to him.

“You okay?”

“Yhea, the bathrooms were full and the line wasn’t moving so.”

“So you came outside to pee. Ha-ha”

“Pretty much,” Chris lies, giving him a small smile. Jace moves in for a kiss, but Chris doesn’t move. Jace grabs on to Chris, who just stands, open eyed, with his hands up like he is ready to push because that what he does when his shocked. This is not what he expected his first real kiss to be like. Darren then pops out of nowhere. Chris gives him a puzzled look tilting his head and Darren pushes him off of Chris and Thank god because this guy’s kiss was wet and slobby. Gross.

“What the fuck? Asshole.” Jace aggressively yells at Darren.

“Chris, This guy is just trying to give you whatever dieses his dick has!” Darren stares at Chris waiting for a reaction.

“Darren ha-ha it’s okay nothing is going to happen.” Chris responds reassuring Darren he’s okay.

“What do you mean nothing’s going to happen?” Jace faces Chris.

“Well just that I’m not sleeping with you or anyone. I mean I just met you.” That seemed to make Darren really happy.

“You mean I did all that work for nothing.”

“Work?” Chris is offended “I’m sorry I wasn’t aware that was displeasing labor for you.” Jace turns to Darren.

“This is your fault. He would have put out if you would have stayed away.” Chris is aggravated now.

“Ah no. I wouldn’t have. You’re a jerk that kisses like a Chihuahua. You’re not even as hot as you think you are asshole. Let’s go Darren.” Chris says, and he then walks towards Darren. Jace comes at Darren punching him in the face, so Darren gets mad and punch Jace back, and they start fighting. Chris had never been in a fight before, but Darren is too drunk and seems to be badly hurt. Chris pushes Jace away from Darren. “Are you okay?” Chris combs Darren’s hair out of his face. Jace is standing up and heading toward Chris, who then stands up.

“Watch out!” Darren yells. Suddenly everything seems to be going in slow motion. Chris sees an open area and punches Jace taking his breath away. Jace falls on the ground.

“Fag!” Jace says trying to hurt Chris with words. Chris goes to help Darren up so they can leave.

“You were the one hitting on me Dumbass.” Chris replies, and he then opens the door, dragging Darren in with him. “Are you okay?”

“You really took care of that guy.” Darren starts laughing.

“I guess I did.” They get to the table.

“Oh my good what happened?” Joey says with worried eyes.

“We got into a bar fight with some douch bag but Chris totally beat his ass with one punch.” Everyone congratulates Chris, but he is more worried about Darren, whose face is bruised and bleeding,  
~Where the fuck is his girlfriend? He could really use her right now. ~

“Hey Jaime, Are you okay taking everyone home I think I should take Darren home or to a hospital.”

“Yhea he still seems to be bleeding a lot. Be careful Darren is a tricky drunk. Okay?”

“I’ll take care of him.” And with that Chris convinced Darren to leave. He puts Darren in the passenger seat and buckled him up.

“Hey, just like you said passage seat when we left.” Darren said cheerfully. Chris just gave him a smile and went around to get in his seat. “Do you have any more mix cds like the one in your house, but here?”

“Yhea in there” Chris point and Darren gets one and puts it in. “I’m my own Worst Enemy” by Lit comes on.

“This song is perfect for right no ha-ha.” Darren starts singing. “Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me Please tell me, Please tell me why? My car is in the front yard. And I'm sleeping with my clothes on I came in through the window last night and you're gone gone.” He stops “Come on sing with me.” Chris turns and sees Darren is doing a puppy dog face. “Pleeeease?” he says in a small voice.

“What no.”

“Pleeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeee”

“The thing I do when this guys around” Chris speaks softly so Darren won’t hear.

“Please tell me why? My car is in the front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on. I came in through the window last night. It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy.” Chris sings along and Darren joins in.

“'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me. Can we forget about the, the things I said when I was drunk. I didn't mean to call you that.” For someone who got beat up Darren seems too happy and cheerful. 

“I’m going to take you to a hospital okay?”

“No, Chris don’t I’m fine.”

“You’re still bleeding Darren?”

“I can’t even feel it.”

“You might not feel it now, but you will tomorrow. Ha-ha.”

“Hey shut up this is your fault. No but really just stop at the next drug store… and we’ll get the stuff.” Darren comments through a laugh.

“Fine, whatever.” Chris gives up and does as Darren says. Miles later they saw a Walgreens. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get the stuff.”

“Wait. I’ll come.” Darren has difficulties unbuckles the seatbelt.

“No stay. People are going to think I hit you and want to call the cops on me.” Chris told Darren because if he had learned anything that day is that Darren is extremely gullible when drunk.

“Oh, shit no I don’t want you to go to jail. I’ll stay.”

“Okay.” Chris gives him a smile and unbuckles him so he’ll be more comfortable. Chris runs in a gets peroxide, bandages, icy hot, and a Twix to share with Darren, and he pays and walks out. His car is the only one in the parking lot. As he gets closer he sees his car is empty. No one, anywhere. “Shit, I lost Darren!” Chris runs to his car. He beeps his car open and Darren slams his hands on the window of the back seat.

“Boo” Darren screams and starts laughing immediately after.

“Fuck!” Chris gets scared, but then is relieved Darren didn’t run away from him. Chris starts laughing with Darren, and Darren falls backward on the seat because he’s laughing so hard. Chris opens the door. “You idiot I thought you ran away ha-ha.”

“You should have seen your face ha-ha it ha was ha-ha so priceless.” Chris is now sitting next to Darren’s feet. He looks at Darren who is bleeding less now; he looks so full of life right now. Like a kid who just got told a poop joke. Chris can’t help, but to laugh along and smile ear to ear. Darren finally catches his breath.

“Sorry, that was just too good.” Darren moves next to Chris and places his hand on Chris’ thigh. Darren’s eyes are blinking really fast and Chris isn’t sure if that means he’s going to pass out or if he is having a heart attack; he still looks adorable. Chris breaks the Twix and they move to the front seat. Minutes later Darren is asleep, and since Chris didn’t get Darren’s address, he takes him to his house.

“Darren, wake up. We’re here.” Darren opens his eyes slowly.

“Okay.” Darren wakes up. He seems less drunk now. He just has a strong buzz. They walk up to his apartment and take the elevator up. Chris opens the door still helping Darren walk, but he is doing most of the work now.

“Sit.” Chris pats the seat in front of where he was. He then lays out everything from the Walgreens bag. Darren sits. “I’m going to go get a cotton ball okay?”

“Mhm” Darren hums out lazily. Chris comes back and opens the peroxide, and he then move Darren hair out of his face to he can get the cut on his eyebrow. “Ouch fuck that hurts.” Darren shouts out.

“Stop moving.” Chris demands.

“No that shit burns.”

“Well if you keep moving we’ll never finish. Now come on.”

“No it hurt.”

“Darren, stop acting like a five-year-old.”

“I’m six and a half.” Darren mocks.

“My bad. Now come on.” Chris chuckles.

“Only if you sing for me.”

“What?” Chris can’t believe what Darren is saying. After making him sing all day he should have expected it.

“You heard me.” Darren strongly replies “Sing to me a soft melody.”

“You know you’re really bossy.”

“You like it. Now sing.”

“Fine whatever. Um…” Chris couldn’t think of anything the only song that popped in his head was “Wait for you” by Elliott.

“I’m waiting.” Darren says sternly.

“I never felt nothing in the world like this before. Now I’m missing you and I’m wishing you would come back through my door. Ooh! Why did you have to go? You could've let me know so now I’m all alone.” Chris stops. “This is stupid.”

“Ha-ha well it’s not what I would of picked that-” Chris cuts him off.

“Shut up and just let me fix your fucked up face.” Darren pretends to be hurt and starts crying, and Chris falls for it. “Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t-” now Darren cuts him off.

“Can cry on cue. Ha-ha. I’m just shitting you.” Darren says with a big grin, causing Chris to laugh.

“Asshole.” Chris punches him in the arm hard not caring that his beat up.

“Shit man you can really hit.”

“Yhea and if you don’t let me finish I will knock you out.”

“Fine, fine” Darren says laughing. Chris starts to address all Darren’s wounds. He really did like today, despite everything that went wrong, because Darren and he had found a way to be friends.

“Okay.” Chris says after taking care of all Darren’s wounds and grabs the Icy Hot patch, and he hands it to Darren. “Put this on your side I saw that guy hit you there a lot.” Darren takes off his shirt and sees he has a giant yellow, green, red, and purple bruise.

~Oh my god! He has a great body even with the little bit of chest hair he has. ~ Chris stares for a good while.

“See something you like?” Darren teases.

“Uh, that’s a big um bruise.”

“Yhea, ha-ha.”

“Well you can take my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“I’m not tired yet.

“I bet you’ll fall asleep any second now. I’ll walk you there.”

“Okay.” Darren stands up and the walk through the hall way. “Who’s that?” Darren says looking at a picture of Hannah.

“My sister,” Chris says and continues talking as he sits Darren on the bed, and Darren lays down. Chris starts to go to the closet and get a blank to take with him.

“You miss her?” Darren asks.

“Very much,” Chris walks out and closes the door. He then walks out and sets the blanket on the couch and then goes to change into a under shirt and pajama pants. Once he is done he goes back. “If you want Pajama pants there on the top right. There’s food and drinks in the fridge.” Chris starts to walk away when Darren says:

“Wait, come here talk to me so I can go to sleep.” Darren shifts to the other space in the bed where Chris sleeps. He snuggles to the pillow. “Come, sit.”

“I’m telling you, bossy.” Chris teases as he walks to his bed. “What?” Chris asks as he sits.

“Talk to me.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know tell me your life story.” 

“Ha-ha no, that way too boring, you’ve dealt with enough today.” Darren keeps cuddling with Chris pillow. Chris hopes Darren cologne stays on his pillow.

“Fine just stay here until I fall asleep.” He turns, giving Chris his back.

“Okay.” Things stay quiet for a while, but the Darren breaks it.

“Thanks man.”

“For what?” Chris asked not knowing what Darren was talking about, and then Darren turns to face Chris.

“Lay down I don’t like how you’re like a giant towering over me.” Chris rolls his eyes and lies next to him.

“Thanks for agreeing to go clubbing with us, and having this party at your house, and having a sexy off with me, and driving, and not going home with that guy”

“What do you care who I go home with?”

“Shut up I’m talking.” Darren snaps. Chris laughs.

“Sorry.”

“For getting me involved into a fight and then helping me out of it, and buying that shit that hurt, and driving me to your place, and taking care of me, and looking really good, and now I’m just rambling and if I don’t stop now I’ll just start name things that are common and then I’d say something like “For your amazing lush hair and then you-” Chris covers his mouth.

“Okay I got it ha-ha.” He moves his hand back to being under his face.

“Good” Darren smiles at him widely. They stay silent for a while just looking at each other smile. Darren’s smile was amazing. His lower lip was a bit swollen which was funny. Chris couldn’t look away from this handsome man in front of him; his curly hair and hazel eyes were enough to swoon Chris off his feet. “You’re really attractive lying down.” Darren mutters. Chris blushes.

“Back at cha.” Chris would never admit it out loud but the first day he saw Darren he thought he was a total sex god. Darren seems to slowly be lifting himself up so Chris does to. “You okay? You want water or something?” Darren leans in closer and kisses Chris softly and sweetly on his lips. Chris accepts it, he’s eyes fall shut, and he moves along with Darren’s mouth. Chris can see fireworks just like they say in the movies. Darren’s lips seem to fit perfectly with Chris even though they are swollen. Darren moves a hand to the back of Chris head. It feels heartfelt. Nothing about this kiss was awkward. It was perfect. Darren moves in closer and Chris places a hand in Darren’s hair. Darren doesn’t force himself in like the last guy did. They move lower, Chris falls on the bed. But the kiss never breaks. Chris opens his mouth slightly to catch some air and suddenly the kiss is deepened and more passionate and full of love. Chris can’t believe this was actually happening to him. Out of all things he couldn’t have, he felt as if love was on the top of that list. But in this second in time love was most defiantly on the table. Chris couldn’t breathe any longer and as much as he didn’t want it to end he needed air. “Stop,” Chris whispered. “I… I can’t breathe.” Darren stops, Chris is breathing very rapidly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No. It was… perfect. I am just …not use to this.”

“Oh” Darren smiles. “Good, ‘cause I don’t regret it.”

“Let’s hope you feel the same way tomorrow.” Chris is finally breathing normal.

“I will.” Darren sits down as Chris get up. “Where are you going?”

“I should go to the couch.” Chris points with his head sounding a bit saddened.

“You don’t have to go.” Darren yawns laying himself down. “You can sleep here...” He yawns again. Chris can tell he’ll be asleep any second. “with me.” He finishes his sentence.

“It’s better if I don’t.” Chris says looking at a sleeping Darren Criss.

“I won’t regret it.” Darren murmurs in his sleep. Chris places a small kiss on his cheek. He walks out of the room.

“Because you won’t remember,” Chris whispers as he passes the hallway. “You won’t remember one little bit of it.” Chris arrives at the couch and throws pillow and extends the blank. He lays down saddened by the fact that the one chance he thought he had with love has now shattered in to pieces of a broken dream. Chris falls asleep that night listening to “When A Heart Breaks" by Ben Rector. “I woke up this morning and I heard the news. I know the pain of a heartbreak. I don't have answers and neither do you. I know the pain of a heartbreak. This isn't easy. This isn't clear and you don't need Jesus ‘til you're here. Then confusion and the doubts you had. Up and walk away. They walk away. When a heart breaks.”


End file.
